Oblivion
by Chariot Ambrosia
Summary: Sequel to Dark Hour. PREFACE HAS CHANGE PLEASE READ!. Their angelic faces were all we could picture as we gather in the large clearing. Our family and friends rile against us, ready to rip them shreds. With darkness closing in on us we begin to tremble.
1. preface

Preface

Under the cloak of night, they began to file into the old abandon warehouse. A mass of people stood waiting, watching the the upper balcony for someone to appear. Their jumble conversations all seemed focus on one thing, the two new editions to the world that we lived in. Hiding in the darkest shadow along the back wall, I wait along with them. Inside something tore at me, a twinge of guilt. "Quiet! Everyone quiet!" A loud high pitch yells, as everyone casts their eyes upwards. Looking up, I watch as two figures slowly strode forward, the shadows slowly fleeing their bodies. I gasp, as shock ripples throughout me. _It can't be._ I think to myself as I try to regain control of my thought. Neither of them can know that I here, or everything will be comprised.

"People, people settle down." The tall, bulky russet man says, he voice loud and full of authority. "We all know why we are here. We have assemble to discuss a problem that plagues us all. As we all know just a few months ago, our world was put into grave danger. For centuries we have worked hard to keep it shrouded from those who could not and would not hear of such creatures as ourselves. Our very existence is threaten, and this can not be allowed. We must rile together, vampires, werewolves, and humans alike, to defend our way of life, and end any potential threats." He stops for a moment to let the crowd settle down. "Friends." The smaller pale man says. He seems very familiar. The last time I seen him, he was with a large group of vampires, that threaten to put an end to the last hybrid. "This will be no easy task. Those who protect these abominations, are very skilled. Do not under estimate, their abilities. Their major assets are a mind reader, a so-call psyhic, and a shielder. We must eliminate these people first in order to stand a better fighting chance. After these three are eliminate, all they will have is brute strength and skill. Seeing all of you here, leaves me no doubt that we can save our world from exposure." He says his red eyes, filled with hatred.

Just as we are about to turn to leave the door burst opens, and a large pale man in a long black cloak comes rushing in. "I have found them!" He shouts excitedly. "They are in the small town of Marshville, North Carolina." I glance back up to the balcony and watch as happiness wash over the once enemies faces. "Good job!" The pale one yells to the man in the cloak. "Now that we know where they are, we will attack in month. Our greatest defense will the element of surprise." He says as he wave for dismissal. As the crowd exits, I join them, hiding within their mass.

"Halt!" Someone yells, causing the crowd to jerk to a stop and turn around. "In our midst is a spy." We all gasp, but only I gasp in fear. Everyone watches as the guards rummage through the crowd searching for the spy, searching for me. In a matter of seconds, I am surrounded. My heart begins to race, and fear now grips me. I can feel my strong, slender body now beginning to tremble, threatening to phase. "Come with us." One of them says sternly as they begin forcing me through the crowd. Stopping beneath the balcony, they force me to my knees. "This is the spy." They announce. Casting my eyes upward, I meet the gaze of the man I thought I once love. He looks down, anger and astonishment fill his eyes. "Leah." My name escapes his lips. I cast my eyes away from his, and struggle against the guards. "You know what we must do?" The another man says with no hint of mercy in his voice. "Yeah, she must be eliminated." He replies.

"Sam, you can't do this! You know that they are harmless! It is just fear talking!" I begin pleading but no one will hear it. The crowd begins to gather around chanting for my demise. I can't let this be the end, my pack and family must know. I continue to struggle unable to break free, as the crowd tightens in a circle around me. Their chants growing louder. With my heart racing, I can feel my body tremble violently. The only hope I have left is to phase.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. I will love to hear y'all opinions. I want to make this sure that I'm making this interesting to my readers. Please review.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun sets quietly over the small mountain town of Marshville, North Carolina. The reds, pinks, and oranges dancing whimsically across the sky. It was truly a magical sight as we stood on our back porch, watching it slowly fade. With his arms securely wrap around her now slender waist, I couldn't help but feel a little twinge of jealousy. It had been a both a month since my imprint banished me from his life, ripping my very soul from me. I couldn't believe that this happened, all because of the two most precious children in the world. Though they aren't mine, I love them dearly. Rosannah Ayrabella Black and William Masen Black, are my pack leader and my new best friend's precious children. The moment that I saw their angelic little faces, my cold heart soften and the hatred I once held for Nessie melted away.

Lowering my head, I made my way back into the house and went to check on them. In the large nursery, they laid fast asleep in their cribs. It has only been a month since their birth and they were already getting so big. I stood in the doorway watching them sleep, small smiles plastered on their perfect faces. "Leah!" Nessie calls for me. Slowly pulling away from the doorway, I shut the door and make my way down the hall. "Yeah Ness." I say heavily as I already know what the conversation will be about, and I still not ready to think about him. "We need to talk." She says her brown trying to show the sympathy she feels. "Ness, I'm not ready." I try to say with a stern voice, but it just cracks with sorrow as tears fill my eyes. "Leah, please." She pleads, as she crosses the small living room and hugs me. "He left me. I can't believe Calvin left me!" My resolve finally weakening. Just admitting it, partially lifted the weight from my chest, making breathing a little easier. Tightening her slender arms around me, I finally release all the tears that I fought so hard not to let fall.

"Why did this happen? Why couldn't he accept them?" I choke out between sobs. She stands rubbing my back trying to sooth me, but until these questions were answered, I know that I will be torn. "I don't know." She answers softly. "But I am sure that you two will be together in the end. He is your imprint after all." Nessie says trying to reassure me, but she didn't see the look in his eyes.

We had all gathered at the large house, just as darkness had began to set. Like always the detest that I felt for the Cullens, especially Nessie, filled every fiber of my being. They only reason I had even agreed to come was because I couldn't deny Jake, my pack leader, the joy of sharing this moment with us. In farthest corner, I stood leaning against the wall holding my breath as much as possible, waiting for the moment to be over. Calvin stood beside me, squeezing my hand tightly , glaring at the room full people that he once thought pure fantasy. Vampire and shape-shifters had finally set their petty differences aside and gather to witness the momentous miracle. Hours passed by slowly as we listened carefully to the commotion from upstairs. "You'll never touch me again!" Nessie wailed, and I couldn't help but snicker a little. _Poor Jake._I thought to myself as I glance back at Calvin. His tall lanky body tense. "What's wrong?" I ask, but he just ignored me. His big blues eyes, squinting in disgust. "Calvin." He just continued to ignore me. I was about to pull him outside, when we heard the sounds of crying from upstairs. At the moment I felt something wash over me, extreme happiness. "Great." I heard him muttered as he released my hand, and storm out the house.

"Calvin!" I yelled chasing after him. He abruptly stopped and turned to face me. His face, twisted in pure anger, sent fear running down my spine. "What!" He yells. "What's wrong?" I ask softly trying to ease the anger that boiled in him. "What's wrong?! What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong?" He shouts storming straight to me, and begins yelling in my face. "Those things upstairs! They are vile things! How dare they be allowed to exist!" He begins to rant. I am left utterly confused. How could he be yelling that? "Vampire, Werewolf, and Human, mix into one vile creature! What the hell is this world coming to?!" "Calvin, calm down." I say as I place my hand on his arm, but he just pulls away. "Don't tell me to calm down! You're one of them, and that is sickening!" He yells, verbally slapping me in the face. I wench in pain. "Calvin!" I scream, I can feel my temper rising. "How can you say that?!" "Leah Clearwater, you're a repulsive, wrecthed creature, and I no longer want anything to do with you!" He yells, as turns and storms off. Before he leaves I catch a glimpse of his eyes. They say everything. His once compassionate blue eyes, held no love or mercy. He meant every word. As I watch him leave, I felt my existence become stolen.

It took everything I had not to chase him down. If Jake hadn't came outside to get me, I probably would of. I followed him back into the house and saw my niece and nephew cradle gently in Edward and Bella's arms. At that moment all the pain melted. I knew that I had protect them. It was as though I was like their mother by imprint.

"Leah." I heard Nessie say pulling me from the painful memory. "Yeah." "Feeling better?" "A little." I answer as I pull away. "I need some air." Letting me go, I rush out the door and straight to the mountains. The fresh crisp air was invigorating, allowing my thoughts to flow more freely. I was so happy that they had let me move with them here. It was easier this way. Here their isn't constant reminders of what the fates, had cruelly taken away. Maybe Nessie, was right in the end it would work out. Maybe Calvin wasn't completely out of the picture. In the distance I heard howling, something I had missed. It had been a while since I had seen my brother Seth, now he was here. A little glimmer of happiness twinkled in my brown eyes, as I rush back to the house.

* * *

**Please REVIEW, I truly love to hear y'all honest opinions.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Darkness engulf the house as I arrive. Swinging open the back door, I rush into the living room. There sitting on the large white leather couch was Seth, slouching. "Seth!" I exclaim as I launch myself into his arms. "Miss me much?" He chuckles as he hugs me back. A little embarrass, I pull myself away and sit next to him. "So what brings ya by?" "Well, like I was telling Jake, I have finally imprinted. Her name is Arianna." He says as I now close my mind to the conversation. I had just pulled myself together, and I am not ready to dredge up any painful memories. "So you're gonna help right sis?" He ask pulling me from my small trance. "Unh what?" "Weren't you listening?" I smile sheepishly and he grows aggravated. "I was asking if you help me with the wedding?" Great that was all I needed to hear right now, the word wedding. A dream of mine that crumbled just a month ago. "Yeah sure." I sigh heavily as the tears begin to wield up in my eyes. "Will you excuse me?" I ask as I get up and walk back outside, with Nessie close behind me.

"Leah." She says softly. Slowly turning to face her, all the tears begin to fall again. She is speechless, there are no words that can ease my now shredded heart. "Nessie, am I defective? Is that why the fates toy with me?" I sob. "Leah Ravyn Clearwater," She says sternly, causing me stop crying, "Don't think that. You are not defective." "Then why is there no happy ending for me?" "Sure there is. Maybe this is away to make it more appreciable when it arrives." I just roll my eyes. "There y'all are." We here someone say behind us. Turning we see Seth, leaning in the doorway. just one glimpse of my tear stained face, his expression changes. His ecstatic smile quickly fades. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of ask." He says as comes and gives me a hug. "I forgot it has been that long since you-know-what." "It's ok. I want to be there for your wedding. You're my only brother after all." I say drying the still falling tears. "Are you sure? Calvin is going to be there too." _What!_I scream mentally. His name was something I didn't want to hear. "What you mean?" "Arianna is Calvin's older sister. He will be helping with the wedding." "I'll have to work with him?" My voice cracks. "Yeah, but if you're not ready, I'll understand." My heart screams no, for its not ready to face the inevitable pain, but my head screams otherwise. "I can't run forever, " I say heavily, "I'll will help." "Thanks sis." "The wedding is set for June 21st." He said as he took off running toward the mountains. With a loud howl, he yells his good-bye.

The next morning, I woke early to the warm sun beaming through a crack in the curtains. Tossing the covers off, I slowly roll out of bed. I knew that today that I would be heading back home, a place that is ready to taunt me, with memories that I have locked away. "Leah, you up?!" Jake yells from down the hall. "Yeah!" I reply as I walk over to the dresser and try to find something to wear. "Ugh!" I growl in frustration. "I left an outfit, on your desk!" Nessie, yells from down the hall. "Thanks." I mutter as I go to take a shower. I'm glad that someone is in a hurry. After the cool relaxing shower, I walk into the living room, and see Jake holding the twins. "It was Ness's idea to leave early." He says, as he notices the glare upon my face. "Morning sunshine." She says bubbily, making me angry. "I know that you're not in a hurry to get La Push, but I figure since we are so close we will stop by Forks to see Grandpa Charlie." "Whatever." I roll my eyes as I storm off to the kitchen. I had to tame the growling beast that inhabited my stomach. The one thing I hate about being a shape-shifter is that my hunger is nearly unsatisfiable. Rummaging through the once well stock cabinets, I found the only edible food that remained, a box of crackers. When was the last time anyone went grocery shopping?

"You ready to go?" Her voice softly carries through the house. "Yeah, yeah." I say as I tear myself away from the granite countertop, and head out to the large deep purple Cadilliac Escalade. It was a small wedding present from Edward and Bella. Crawling into the backseat beside the twins, I try to mentally prepare the hell I am rushing back too.

The trees blurred by as the road winds on. Jake kept the accelerator to floor, pushing the engine to its limits. The car whines in protest. "Maybe you should slow down." Jake just glance in the rear-view mirror at me, almost chuckling at my comment. He has definitely been around the Cullens for too long. Only one of them drove at a reasonable speed, and that was Bella. Though she was now a vampire, she still acted as she did as when she was human. The only thing different is that she is no longer clumsy, which is good. I don't know how she lived long enough to see her 19th birthday, as many accidents she has had.

_Curbam!_ The car makes a backfiring noise and then jerks to a halt. Hitting the steering wheel, Jake opens the door, and gets out. From underneath the hood, grey smokes rolls out. I let out a small laugh at our misfortune. Looks like the all-knowing mechanic forgot the coolant and blown the radiator. "Dammit!" He yells as he raises the hood. "What is it Jake?" Nessie yells, as she gets out of the car. "The radiator is shot." I watch as Nessie, pulls out her cellphone and makes a quick call. At least something is now working in my favor, La Push is at least another day away.

* * *

**_Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Want to know if you're enjoying the story so far!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It took all of a hour to get the car fixed. Everyone seemed thrilled to be back on the road, even the babies were laughing. "It won't be long now." Jacob gloated. I just glared into the rear-view mirror. Maybe he forgot how hard it was when Nessie ran away? How he almost killed himself trying to find her. Sitting silently in the backseat, staring out the window, I let my mind begin to wonder. Letting it take a little journey of its own. Since that dreadful day, it has been under close guard, not letting travel to it anything that remotely reminded me of him. Stretching its legs, it begin its walk down a shrouded lane, clouded by memories that I have locked carefully away.

It was about three months ago at Charlie and my mother's wedding, and the entire pack and Cullen clan, had gathered at La Push Beach, for the ceremony. For once the clouds broke, and emitted the beautiful rays to shimmer down. The Cullen glistened gloriously, and the pack wore sunglasses trying to avoid the burning of our retinas as the sun reflected off the clan. The waves gently caressed the shores as they came and went. It was so perfect. Never in my life I have seen either Charlie or my mother smile so much as they did, in front of us. The ceremony was simple and elegant, definitely devoid of any Alice's little extravagant touches. Calvin was there with me. It was one of our happier times. Actually it was the best time of our lives, at least in my opinion. The sun was slowly setting over the ocean and the color played joyfully on the waves. I was standing by the refreshment table talking to Emily, when he came walking up. He looked so gorgeous with his blond hair slightly spiked, his blue shimmering in the last fleeing rays of daylight, and the black tux clung perfectly to his slender yet muscular body. "Leah," he said shyly, "we need to talk." I felt my heart sink, as I feared the worst.

He took my hand in his, and lead me down the beach, to the place where the beach and forest met. Taking a deep breath, he lowered down to one knee, and I felt the breath escape from my body. It took all my strength to stay standing. "Leah Ravyn Clearwater," he said slowly pulling out a small blue velvet box and opening, "Will you marry me?" I was speechless. He just stayed there waiting for a reply, but all I could was cry, because I was so happy. Finally after a few moments, my mind let me respond. "Yes!" I screamed as he stood up and I jumped into his arms. We hugged and kissed and then he slid the ring on my finger.

I still have the ring, I keep it in my jewelry box, as small memento of the happy time I was allowed have. "We we're here." Jake said as he slid the car into park, in front of Charlie's house. Night had already fallen, and the twins were resting peacefully. Quietly opening the car doors, we got out and Nessie and I gently cradled the twins. Walking to the front door, Jake knocked, announcing our arrival. It felt so good to see my mother and new step-father. I had missed them so much.

Outside, I could hear the footsteps drawing closer. As they did I felt the magnificent but yet troublesome universal pull. My heart was already shredding, and the air escaped my lungs. "What's wrong Leah, you're white as ghost?" Nessie asked. I tried to answer but I could barely catch my breath. "Ca-Ca-Calvin, is here." I gasped out. The door swung open and my eyes grew wide. I couldn't believe who was standing in front of me. I felt faint. Jake quickly jerked Lil' Billy away from me as the world began to spin. All I can remember is the sound of Billy screeching cry and then everything going black.

* * *

I know this chapter is short. I hope y'all enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Slowly my eyes flutter open as my head continued to throbs. My vision and hearing both a little jumbled as everything came into focus. "Leah, you alright?" I heard a concern voice say, still unable to distinguish between everyone. I just laid there staring at the blurred mess of eyes staring down at me. "Maybe we should call Carlisle, she did hit her head hard.'' Someone else said. Still unable to respond, I grew aggravated. It was like I was watching a movie, or maybe a dream would be a better way to describe it. "Leah." A masculine voice said, sending shivers running down my spine and cause my heart to race. It was the voice I thought would only continue to exist to me in memory.

I wanted badly to respond, but my temporary paralysis was over taking me. "That's it, I'm calling Grandpa Carlisle." Nessie said as my mind slowly rebooted itself. Everything was becoming clearer. They continued stare at me, their eyes filled with worry. "How long was I out?" I stutter. "About a hour." Jake chuckled. "You had us worried," that beautiful voice as I sat up. Again the room began to spin; avoiding a second black out, I laid back down. "Easy there." He said as he grabbed my hand. Immediately I felt flush, and my skin tingled with an electric sensation , sending me into a state of euphoria.

Though it probably wouldn't last, everything was right with the universe. My imprint and I were back together, at least for this one moment in time, and all the hatred that once replaced our love was gone.

As I enjoyed my current state, a icy object was place upon my cheek and immediately the thought _I told you so,_popped into my head. I jumped as I realize that Nessie was still by my head. I had nearly forgotten that everyone, but Calvin, was still in the room. He has always had that effect on me. Since the moment I laid eyes on him almost a year and a half ago, I felt that no one else exist but him. His baby blue eyes, were my personal sanctuary as I lost myself in them. I had the hardest time imagining that the fates had created such a beautiful creature, for a person like me. "Of course they did." Nessie says, as I finally realized that her hand was still on my cheek. A blush crept upon my russet face. "Listen, I hate to run, but i promise Seth, I would discuss groomsmen with him." Calvin said as he released my hand, immediately I was empty again. "Feel better." He said as he kissed my cheek and left.

The next day we headed to La Push, and I was anxious to return home. The fear of reliving memories no longer taunted me. Something told me that those cruel, lovely witches had something big in store for me. It was if there was this huge picture that was slowly coming into focus, and I was the key piece. The reservation hadn't change much, in my absence. The waves were just as restless as always. Pulling up in front of Seth and mine old house, Calvin rushes out to meet us. His eyes are filled with the same adoration as he jerks open the car door. "Leah," he squeals as a smile spread across his face, "We need to talk." Taking my hand he pulls me from the car. Walking into the woods, the silence was long and awkward.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I ask breaking the silence. He suddenly stops and I turn to look at him. "I've really missed you. I have been so lonely without. It feels like a part of me has been missing with you gone." I was completely shock. "I was thinking, if you could forgive me of course, we can give our relationship another try." Euphoria began to wash over me, as I felt the hole in heart instantly repair itself. "Of course. I missed you so much." I said as I launched myself into his arms and kiss him with the all the passion that still burned inside me. After a while we both pulled apart, huffing and puffing, trying to catch our breath. We stared into each others eyes, letting the world fade away, forgetting that everything existed. It was just us, just like in the beginning.

Darkness had slowly began to set, when the we realized that we were still in the woods, enjoying reminiscing about our favorite memories. "Looks like we better get back, before Arianna and Seth kills us both." He said joking as he pulled me up off the ground. Hand in hand we slowly made our way back to the house. As we entered the front door, all eyes were on us. Our faces became flush as they smiled at us. "See, I told you so." Nessie said with a smirk. Today was my new beginning, and nothing or no one would tear my second chance away. This time he was mine forever.

* * *

Like always I LOVE TO HEAR your opinions.


	6. Chapter 5

**~** I'm sorry that it has been so long since I have updated. Let's just say the last part of 2009 was very hetic and crazy. I promise that I now update regularly. I hope that y'all will continue to read and enjoy the story. **~**

Chapter 5

A month has passed and bridezilla was still on the war path. Nothing that anyone did was exactly right. Though the tyrant bride, was nearly unbearable, I was still on cloud nine. Calvin and I were still strong, almost inseparable. "Leah! Leah!" Her shrill voice echoes through yet another dress shop, "I think I found the perfect bride's maid dress." Rolling our eyes Nessie and I walk over to her. "Ain't this perfect?" She squealed, her blue eyes shimmering with adoration. Arianna was holding a long strapless sunset orange dress. Out of the dozens of dresses we saw, this was the nicest one. "You've gotta try it on, " she continued to squeal. Taking the dress, I head into the dressing room.

"Oh my God!" They squeal in unison, as I pull back the white curtain, and step out. The orange dress clung to me perfectly, accentuating my curves. Even the color complimented my russet skin tone perfectly. "It is so beautiful. This will definitely be my bride's maid dress." Turning back, I head back into the changing room to change back. "Now let's see what kind of wedding dresses this place has." I hear her say. "Great," I mutter to myself as I slip my shirt back on, "Another couple of hours." The sun was beginning to set, when we finally began to head home. I was so glad too. I hadn't seen Calvin all day, and the distance was painful. Unfortunately, we had more bridal shops to hit to tomorrow, because Arianna still hadn't found the perfect dress.

The drive from Seattle, was quiet. Nessie, was sleeping in the front passenger seat, and Arianna was working on her wedding itinerary. It was just me and the radio. LA PUSH 20 MILES. The sign read as I drove pass. "Good not much longer," I thought to myself. Then all of a sudden this feeling started to come over me. It felt as though I was being threaten, but there was only Arianna, Nessie and I in the car. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, I fought the urge to shift. The violent trembling made it hard to keep the car on the road. "Leah! Leah! Are you okay?!" Arianna screamed, but I couldn't answer. All I could do was focus on finding a place to pull over. "Leah answer me!" She pleads as she looks over my shoulder at the speedometer. The needle continued to climb.

85...90...95...100... Pushing the car the limits, I race down to street. The feeling continues to grow. I can feel my body already beginning to shift. About a mile up the road, sits an abandon warehouse. I race towards the warehouse, feeling my clothing beginning to tear. Glancing in the rear-view mirror, I see that Arianna is pale with fear. In seconds I drift into the gravel parking lot, and slam the car into the park. No longer able to control the urge, I jump out the car.

"Leah, calm down. What's the matter?" Nessie ask calmly trying not to the show the fear that I can smell radiating from her. But it is to late, I transform, my favorite outfit now lies in pieces in the dirt below. Both Nessie and Arianna are on the phone calling Jake and Seth, telling them about my bizarre behavior. I continue to try to calm myself down, but this immediate sense of danger is immense. Surveying the area, I look for my trigger. But everything seems to be normal. Ending her call, Nessie steps closer and tries to touch me, but an uncontrollable snarl rips from me, and she jumps back.

Guilt now adds to the confusion and threatening feelings that swirl inside. They look at each other and then at me; fear and confusion grips them too. "Leah," I hear a faint voice inside my head. The barely audible voice is unfamiliar. "Leah." It calls again, this time a little louder. At the sound of the voice I begin to calm down. "Leah!" the voice screams, leaving an echo in my mind. Finally, I am at ease. No longer do I feel threaten, but I am still confused. Whose voice was that in my head? Only pack members can communicate telepathically with each other. "Who is this?" I ask mentally, but there is no response. Waiting a few seconds I ask again. Still nothing. Getting ready to ask again, I am interrupted by Jake and Seth yelling in my head, and a set of blinding headlights heading towards with me. "Everything is okay." I tell them. Watching the car skid to a stop in front of me, I begin to feel embarrass. I didn't want him to see me like this. Jumping out of the car he runs and throws his arms around me.

"Leah, everything is okay. I promise. There is no need to be scared." Calvin says as he hugs me tightly. Feeling his warmth and comfort, I shift back against my will. "Leah, what happened, " he ask as he takes off his jacket and wraps it around me. I just look at him, emotions slowly beginning to swirl again. This time I fought to hold back tears. "It was so weird," I begin to explain. No longer to hold back the tears, I lose it for the second time tonight.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and we will continue to come back to enjoy the twist and turns that are yet to come. Like always I will love to hear your opinions.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nothing about last night made sense, as I still continued to reel over it. I wanted to solve the mystery of the voice that was able to soothe the savage beast that I became. I needed to know what was the reason for threatening feeling, but yet there was no explanation. Nothing in the memories, held any clues. Sitting in yet another bridal shop, I let my mind wonder. It is my only escape from her. "Leah! Nessie! Come quick!" She screams enthusiastically. Jumping from our chairs we rush to the changing room, and watched as she emerged. A vision of white came into view. It was perfect, it was almost as if the strapless-hourglass-shaped dress was made for her slender frame. "I found it. I found the perfect dress." She squeals. Her blue eyes mesmerized by her own reflection. The days of ransacking bridal shops were now over, which was good. The wedding was little less than a month away, and there was still so much left to do. Catering, floral arrangement, even the sitting arrangement were still a blur. At least the invitation were mailed and most of the recipients had already r.s.. That much was out of the way. "Let me change back, and we can go." She says as walks back into the changing room. Moments she came back with the dress draped over her arm, and headed to the registered.

My stomach grumble, begging for food; something it has been deprived of since last night. "How about we get something to eat?" I suggest, but they just shrug their shoulders. Neither of them are hungry. "Well I guess I could go for a salad or something." Arianna moans little, as she looks around at the little line of shops. "I think that a few blocks down, is a small bistro." Nessie, says as we begin walking down the sidewalk. Building after building look the same. The small town on the outskirts of Port Angeles, almost forgotten by time, seems to hold treasures begging to found. A few feet away, is the small bistro Nessie had mentioned. It was a quaint little place. Two tables blocked part of the sidewalk, allowing a few patrons to enjoy their meal in the warm sun rays. Swinging open the glass, door we enter and stare at the menu on the wall behind the counter. The small girl, stands impatiently behind the register snapping her gum. The look of disgust is prominent in her callous hazel eyes. "Y'all gonna order today or what?" She says, as she snaps her gum one more time. My temper begins to flare. Taking a deep breath, I try to calm myself. I must not allow myself to over react because of some teenager. Again she snaps her gum, sending a wave of anger pulsing through me. "Well." She says, as she glares at us.

It was the final straw. My temper was now beyond my control. Arianna and Nessie grab me by the arm and attempt to drag me out, but it is to late. The trembling is now beginning again, and I can feel the threads of my clothes unraveling with each milisecond that passes. The hair rises all over my body and my eyes squint in pain. Though it has many years have passed since I have first phased, I still haven't really got use to the terrible pain it sends through every inch of my body. Nessie grabs my arm tighter, as she places her hand on my cheek. It is a pathetic attempt to calm me down. All it is does is anger me further. _Leah. Leah. Calm down Leah._ The voice returns. I look around the bistro for the source, but it is only us and the snotty teenager. _Leah, just turn and walk away. _"No." I growl in protest to the suggestion. _Leah! Outside now! _It snaps, and I can deny it. No matter how hard I try to force myself to go after the girl and teach her a lesson in manners, I couldn't. It was as though the alpha of our pack had gave a direct. In a huff, I turn and barrel out the door, nearly taking it off the hinges. "We're sorry." Nessie apologizes as her and Arianna follow me out. The warm sun beams down on my skin melting the anger away. "Leah, what has gotten into you lately?" Nessie ask, as she grabs my arm and forces me to look at her.

I just glare, as the final remnants melt away. "First, you say you feel threaten by some unseen force, and now you are ready to attack to a child. A child, Leah, a child." She screams at me, "Leah, what is going on?" I continue to stare, as I tried to understand my bizarre behavior myself. Nothing made sense. My temper, though it was never really all that long, was shorten to the point that it almost took nothing to set me off. A glance at me would suffice for the fuse to become lit. "I don't know Ness. I don't know." She just stares in my eyes and her face falls. Disappointment is written all over it and it break my heart. I have upset my best friend. "Let's just go home." Arianna says as she turns and heads back toward the car. My stomach continues to beg for food, but it will have to wait. I follow behind them, replaying the events that had just unfolded. There was something I was missing, the key to solving the puzzle of my bizarre behavior, was locked somewhere in the memories, and the voice was probably it.

* * *

Like always, I love to hear your opinions. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, promise the next one will be more fast pace.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

His eyes were dark, almost the color of onyx, and the look they held sent shivers sprinting down my spine. Fear began to snake its way through my slender body, leaving paralysis in its wake. Slowly he strode forward, eliminating any distance that once stood between us. His hot breath swept over my face, allowing the stench of whatever he had just devoured to infiltrate my nostrils. Run! Scream! Fight! My instincts repeatedly command, but the commands are useless. My body is unresponsive. "Leah." He says his voice harsh and lacks any trace of mercy. I stare,unwaverly,into his eyes trying to hide the fear that nearly consumes me. "Leah what is the problem with you? You are acting crazy, and you seem out of control. This behavior is hazardous to you and the people around you." He begins his speech. The stench is overpowering, sending nausea pulsating through my stomach. The color slowly drains from my face, as I feel the room begin to spin. "Well do you?" He ask, but I can't answer. I can't seem to recall anything he has just said.

Anger radiates from him, sending more shivers running through me. Fear has finally consumed me, and I want nothing more than to succumb to weakness it threatens me with. It would be an easy escape, but I can't give in. I fight hard to regain control my nerves and awaken my body from its comatose state. The rooms continously spins making the situation even more difficult. "Leah!" He yells, his husky full of aggrivation. I am still unable respond. Where is that soft voice when I needed it? Jake, just stares, his face turning red as it twist with anger. He has had it, his temper flares, and I can see the trembling already beginning. He is only a matter of seconds away from shifting, and ripping me to shreds in my human form. "Jake, calm down. This won't solve anything." I hear Nessie plead. He just ignores her, and continues to stare at me. His nostril flare, as the trembling becomes more violent. Come on Leah. I think hoping to find away out of this predictament. Nothing. My mind is blank. Everything in my body has shut itself down.

Don't move. The soft voice commands. My eyes widen at the sound, and a short wave of relief washes over me. When I tell you to, move to your left. It instructs, as I nod my head in acknowledgement. Jakes just stare, as Nessie walks up beside him, and places her hand upon his cheek. A quick flash of rage gleans in his brown eyes, before I hear the simple word Now. Quickly, I side-step to the left and reflexively throw my hands and arms in front of me to protect me. In my arms, I catch Nessie, as Jakes pushes her away. I must've really messed up, for him to do that. I glance around the room at everyone, who all stand there with their mouths agaped, watching the scene unfold. It is like something out of bad movie. Tension fills the small living room, as tempers continues flare. "This is all my fault." I finally say. "I'm sorry for my behavior, but I can't explain it." Suddenly the room quits spinning, and my body release all the tension and fear it once held. All eyes turn to me, allowing me to continue with what I have to say.

"I wish I could explain it. I would love to understand it myself. Nothing make sense anymore. All I know is that at times, I can feeling something menancing lurking around, but yet nothing seems out of the oridinary, And then other times my temper is shorten, and I'm ready to attack at a drop of a hat. The only thing that remains constant is the soft voice I hear, telling me what to do. I can't deny its order. It is almost like Jake himself had told me to do something in his alpha role." I continue, trying to find the words to explain myself. They look at me, all confused. The look in Calvin's eyes says what the rest of the rooms is afraid to say. They think I'm crazy. I can't blame them though, I beginning to wonder myself. I just shut up, knowing I'm not getting anywhere. "What does this voice sound like?" Jake ask, as he tries to make sense of what I said. "It is hard to describe. It sounds like a young girl, with a bell-like tone. It is almost like talking to a vampire. You know how they have a melodic tone to their voice?" He just stares at me.

The anger begins to subside in him, which is a good thing. Nessie, moves away from my side, and goes stands next to him. "So, you hear vampires in your head?" Jake asks. I just nod, figuring that is the best way to describe it. "That's it Leah, you have left me no choice. I forbid you to phase until we can determined what is causing you to hear things in your mind." A crushing blow. "But Jake, I can't..." "You can, and you will." He cuts me off. Hanging my head low, I walk outside. The air is hot and muggy with a hint of rain. A storm is brewing just across the horizon, and I can feel it in my bones, it will be a big one. Shrugging off the feel of the weather, I begin rethinking about all of the events that has taken place over the past few days. I have to find the answer soon, or I will lose my shape-shifting ability for life. Though, at one time I would of welcomed this opportunity to return to a normal life, but now I know that this ability will be my biggest asset soon.

Inside, they discuss my problems, trying to make it sense of it, but the only conclusion they come up with is that I'm pyscho. "Great." I muttered as I kick the ground. This was all I need, them ready to committ me. "You know, we all have our extra talents, maybe this is hers. It just bloomed late." Nessie, suggest. Though the idea is good, but the only problem is that the only extra ability shape-shifters have is shape-shifting. "No. We're not like y'all NessBear, we don't extra talents. What is throwing me off is the fact she says it like the alpha is giving her a command and she can't deny it. Which means it has to be another shape-shifter, or someone who can control people thoughts and behaviors." Jake says. "But who?" They all ponder the question just posed, by Jake. I re-enter the house and stand in the door way, listening to the conversation, hoping something that someone says will spark an idea.

"Maybe it is Nahuel or someone in his family that is angry about Joham's death?" Nessie suggest. "Maybe." Jake says as he turns walks away, He still don't like the mentioning of anything dealing with Joham. It is still hard for him to handle the idea of that Nessie was kidnapped, he and the Cullens were almost killed, and the fact he left Nessie, while she was pregnant with Rosie and Billy. A decision he has always regretted. Leah. The voice sounds off in my head. It startles me. There is no reason to hear it. I feel completely at ease. Leah. It says again. I look around, I have to be near the source of the voice. But everything once again is in its place. "Leah." The soft voice says, this time everyone heads jerks up. I'm glad to know that this time, I'm not alone in the hallucination. "Leah." It calls again. Looking around, we survey the room, knowing that none of us have mumbled a word. "Leah." It says one more time. Turning our attention to the cradle, we watch as Rosannah moves her lips. "Leah." She mouths, the voice sounding almost like bells like she spoke. "That's the voice!" I scream enthusiastically, as I realize I'm not in sane after all. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

No one said anything as Rosie spoke again. All of us were flabbergasted at the new milestone. The twins were only two months old, and one of them was already speaking verbally and mentally. "Oh my God!" Nessie squeals as she rushes over to the pen and picks up the rest of us begin to gather round, waiting for her to speak again. "Leah" she chimes again. I'm touched that I am her first verbal word. My heart swells with joy. "Rosie, you can talk." Jake coos at his baby girl. I turn my attention to the pen and see Billy. He looks sad as he stares at his sister. I walk over and pick him up. "Can you talk?" I coo at him. He just stares at me blankly. "It's ok, you just speak whenever you're ready." I say as I kiss the top of his head. At my kiss he snuggles up to me, and closes his eyes. He is so angelic. "Say dada." Jake continues to coo at Rosie. "Dada." He repeats. "Maybe we should call Grandpa Carlisle. I know he would like to track their milestones." Nessie says as she hands Rosie to Jake.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, I realize it is time for Calvin and Seth to arrive. "Hey babe," I hear someone say from the doorway. Turning my attention, I see Calvin standing there and it just takes my breath away. He looks so handsome in a pair of snug fitting blue jeans and short sleeve button down shirt. "Hey." I say back as a smile crosses my face. He begins to cross the room, and that threatening feeling, begins to snape its way through my body. I back up instinctively, clenching Billy tighter. I can feel him trembling too, probably a reaction to my emotional state. "Leah, whats wrong?" He ask as his face falls. I can't answer, all I can do is growl. Taking a deep breath, I try to calm myself down. It is Calvin, my imprint, for goodness sake. I shouldn't feel this way. "Jake." Calvin, says never taking his eyes off me, "It's Leah." "Leah." He says, as I continue to back up. Billy is now trembling more violently, almost as though he is about to shift. I glance down, his eyes hold a distant look, and I hear a low muffled growl escaping from him,

"Leah, whats wrong?" Jake says as he slowly walks over to me. "Why don't you hand me Billy." He continues. The distant is almost non-existant between us, but I refuse to relinquish my hold on Billy. His growl becomes louder. "Back up." I warn finally, my vocal chords responding to the cues my mind has been sending. "Leah, just give Jake, Billy." Nessie pleads, but I just tighten my grip on him. Calvin continues to come closer. "Back-up, I'm warning you." I say harshly. Watching as Calvin's eyes widen with fear and hurt, my heart sinks. "Come on baby, it's me." He tries to reason, but I won't hear of it. The feeling won't subside and I can't fight it. "Seth take Calvin outside now." Jake orders as Seth takes his flank. Grabbing Calvin by the arm he leads him outside.

"Okay Leah, Calvin is gone. No more threat." Jake advises, but the feeling is still there and only growing stronger. My eyes survey the room; everything seems normal. "Something is wrong, This feeling isn't vanishing." Jake stares at me. Glancing at Nessie, I can see the fear in her eyes, she continues to plead for me to hand over Billy. Arianna, just stands there mouth wide open. I know she is probably rethinking joining the family. My heart sinks, as I realize the problem my behavior is causing. "I'm sorry," I mouth. Billy, begins to growl loud enough for the others to hear. They glance at the trembling baby in my arms. "Leah, you're scaring Billy." Nessie wails at me as she makes a dash to steal him away. With a quick turn, I avoid her grasp. She is now fuming mad. "Nessie, please don't do that again. I'm begging you."

"Leah Ravyn Clearwater! Hand me my child at once!" She demands. "I can't, and I can't explain why. You've got to trust me." I say as my eyes fill with tears. "Leah you've bet...."She begins to shout again, but stops in mid-sentence. Her brown eyes widen with fear, and the color drains from her. She is beginning to wobble. "Jake, Nessie!" I scream. He quickly turns his attention to Nessie, just in the nick of time. He rushes to her side, he catches just as she faints. In my arms, I feel something tickling me. It startles me, and I jump back, and nearly drop Billy. Glancing down, my eyes widen. "Oh my God!" I screech in fear. "What now." Jake mumbles as he lays Nessie, down. Turning his attention to me, his mouth drops open. "What the hell?" He says as s=he stumbles backward.

The mystery was finally solved, all the pieces were finally in place. It just wasn't what I expected at all. In my arms, I held a beautiful grey wolf cub. I was frightened, not knowing how Billy would react in his wolf form. He looks up at me, his brown eyes full of fear. In that instant he lets out a loud growl, and snaps at me. Dropping him, he runs out the door. A new fear now grips me, as I chase after. "Seth! Calvin! Watch out!" I scream, as I follow him out the door. He runs right pass them and heads toward the woods. "Help me catch Billy!" I scream at them as they scramble to their feet. He stops at the edges and lets out a howl, and turns and looks at me.

The threat is now, over as I watch him shift back. Scooping him up in my arms, I take him back to the house.

Inside, Nessie has been revived and is sitting on the couch. Everyone just stares as I walk through the door. "We've got alot to discuss." Jake states sternly, as I cross the room. "Hand Billy to Arianna, and join us over here." He says in his Alpha, and I comply. "We have hit with two huge milestone todays, and though they are great, they also pose a threat." Jake begins. It is something I haven't thought about. What kind of effect that a new hybrid would cause in our world. "We know that each of my children possess extraordinary gifts. Besides verbal speech, Rosie can communicate telepathically. As for Billy, he can shift already, and seems to be able make others feel like he does. Though right now, they can only do this to Leah, it doesn't mean that they won't be able to affect others later in life. My fear is the Volturi finding out, and come to annihilate them, like they did when they found out about Nessie." We all shuttered at the thought. "Who is the Volturi, Arianna asks, as she walks back into the room. Placing Billy back into the pen, she turns her attention to us and waits for the answer.

"Well, the Volturi is an Italian coven of vampires, who govern the vampire world." Nessie, explains quickly, and turns back to the Jake. "What can we do?" Nessie, ask unable to hide the fear. "I guess we get the packs and the Cullens together in let them know of the possible threat." He suggest. "Jake, we don't know if there is any reason to cause alarm." Nessie says. "Ness, I'm going to have to agree with Jake. When Billy ran outside, he bypassed Seth and Calvin, and headed straight to the woods. That is when he let out a howl, and to let someone know something was there. I think the threatening feeling I feel, has nothing to do with Calvin." I suggest. "Well, I guess is no harm in being prepared." She says as she reaches for he cellphone. "Let's gets this over with." Though none us like the prospect of intertwining the two groups again, because I the hatred returned after the Volturi left the last time, it had to be done.

* * *

Like always love to hear y'all's thoughts and opinions. Also I would love to hear any suggestions y'all might have.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Calvin, can we talk?" I ask as I made my way out the door. He just shakes his head. "I'm sorry that I growled, and everything today. I didn't mean any of it." "Leah, I know that you didn't mean it, or could control any of it, but..." He stopped in mid-sentence, I felt my heart fall into the fit of my stomach. I knew what was to follow, couldn't be good. "But, you did. I want to say let bygones be bygones, but what is going to happen as they growl older, and their feeling intensify? What then? Will you attack me or someone else?" He ask, and I knew that he had a valid points. We just discovered their gifts, how could we perfect them at such a young age? "How about we cross that bridge when it arrives? We don't know if that will be problem in the future or not?" "We can't afford to risk anything." He says sternly. "How about you and I talk after the meeting tonight?" Calvin says, as he kisses my lips. "Okay." I reply as I turn to head to meeting.

The Cullens were the first ones to arrive in the clearing, followed by Sam's pack, and Jake's pack brought up the rear. Jake and Nessie, held the twins tightly to their chest, and I could see Billy trembling again. "I'm glad, everyone could make it." Jake begin as everyone settled down. A wave of calmness washed over the massive crowd. Looking over at Jasper, I could see his face straining with pain. "Lately, Leah, has been feeling this unexplainable threatening feelings, and hearing, what she describe as, a vampire voice in her head. At first, we couldn't even fathom what she was experiencing." I wish he had left me out of it. Listening him to describe it made me feel like a freak. "Well that was until today. Today as we were discussing Leah's behavioral problems, we heard it. Rosie spoke. Her voice is identical to the voice she claimed to hear. That just solved half of the mystery. Leah's unexplainable behavior, was still at a lost. That was until Calvin, came home and Billy began to tremble. We watch as Leah, tremble and growl. Backing away from Calvin, we warned us to stay back. I couldn't believe it. Well long story short, Billy phased in Leah's arms." Jake finally finished his speech.

They just stared, as the meeting fell silent. "So you called us here, because your kids, have vampiric and shape-shifting abilities?" Sam spoke up. "Didn't you expect this already?" "Well yeah. It is just we feel, that the Volturi might pay another visit, and we want to be ready if they do. The don't do to well with hybrids." Nessie, speaks up her voice shaky. "If Volturi, remotely flinch Alice would see it coming." Edward says, but it doesn't do much to ease their minds. "Jake, don't worry." Sam says as he motions for his pack to rise. The number of the pack has grown drastically over the years. Jake just drops sigh in acknowledgement. "Listen to Sam, Jake, everything will be okay." Edward, says as he and the rest of the Cullens prepare to leave as well. We watch as they leave. "At least it was a peaceful meeting." I say as I walk over to him. "Sure, sure." Was all he could reply.

After the meeting, I knew I had a talk coming with Calvin. So making, my way back to the house, I felt this strange pull, more like a ripping, inside me. It was the feeling I had felt before, the reason why I was hesitant to return back to La Push. "No, it can't be." I mumble as I quicken my pace. "He couldn't have left again." Rushing through the front door, I look for any signs of him. Nothing. "Calvin!" I yell, and wait for a response. Nothing yet again. The feeling inside grows deeper. "No, please God, no." I wail, as I am ready to break down. On the counter in the kitchen, is a folded piece of paper with my name written on it. It is like the final nail in my coffin, as my still-beating heart is completely ripped from within. Slowly unfolding the paper, I read his final words to me.

_Leah,_

_ I love you and will always love you, that is why this is going to be so hard for me. I know I should of told you in person, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I wouldn't be able to see you with a broken heart. I have came to a decision, that I just don't belong in this world of what I once consider nothing more than mere mythology. I wish I did for your sake. The whole vampire, werewolf, thing is something I have never came to terms with and after today, realize that I probably never will be able. You need someone who will accept you for you, and I mean all of you. I will always love you, please remember that.._

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Cal-Bear_

"Oh God." I wail, as the tears cascade down my russet face. This couldn't be happening not again. Life had almost made sense. Pulling myself from the counter, I knew there was only one thing left for me to do. Letting my body begin to tremble, I prepare to shift. I couldn't exist in human form without him. Dropping the letter back on the counter, I let the wolf inside of free, once and for all.

* * *

Part 2: Nessie p.o.v

The meeting wasn't like we had planned, but what did we honestly expect. Did we expect them to ready the armies for an attack on enemies we didn't know would honestly show. Taking our time through the clearing, we headed back to the house. We were so glad that Arianna and Seth had agreed to let us stay with them, it made finding a hotel room alot easier. "Ness." Jake says he voice is filled with worry. "What do we do when the Volturi comes?" "If the Volutri comes." I quickly corrected, "We rile the my family and the packs together like we did last time. And pray the outcome is in our favor. But lets cross that bridge when we get to ok." Trying to push any thought of my family being in danger far from my mind. "You're right. No use worrying over something that might never happen?" He says as he squeezes my hand tight. "You know, it has been awhile since we had alittle alone time. How about we get Leah to babysit, and you and I spend some quality time together." I look over and he is smiling sheepishly. "How could I say no, to that face?" I smile back, as I take his hand.

Back at the house, wasn't what we quite expect. Clothes shredded on the kitchen floor. "Oh God." I gasp, as I rush to the pile of clothes, and try to make sense of it. "Jake, quickly shift and see what to Leah. Something is wrong." I command, but he just drops his head. "Trust me Ness, there is nothing I can do." He says as he hands me a piece of paper he just picked up off the counter. Unfolding the paper, I just hang my head low. _Poor Leah._ I think to myself, as wrap my arms around Jake. "Ness, it will be okay, and she will come back when she is ready." He tries to soothe me. But Leah was all I could think of. How my solemn promise was broken to her. "Ness, you had nothing to do with this. Calvin just couldn't except it. sometime this happens with our imprints. Eventually, he will come around in his own time." It calms me down some. "What about the wedding? Leah and Calvin were the maid of honor and the best man." "That something Seth and Arianna will have to deal with. The kids are asleep in the play pen." He says as he pulls me closer. "I think alittle alone time will be great for us." He smiles. Still, unable to resist that smile, I let him lead to the bedroom.

The next morning, Leah still hadn't returned. It was already beginning to take its toll and the twins. Rosie, just sulks as Billy cries. "Jake we've got find Leah, the twins aren't the depressed" "I know, but we have to give her alone time. She has to be able to handle the problem, before she can return. Trust me, she will be back." I just nod my head and go pick up the twins. "Leah." Rosie says, as she looks around the room. "She's not here, sweetie. She'll be back." "Leah." She says louder, as tears threaten to fall from her eyes. "Leah." She screams, and begins to wail. Billy stops crying and looks at his sister, and begins to shake. "Jake, take Billy." He walks over and picks him up. "It's okay, little man. Leah, will be back. I promise." He says as he strokes Billy's back. but the trembling only grows stronger. "Leah." Rosie begins to scream again. Jake and I just stare at them. Confusion is written all over our faces. "Come on little man, calm down. It's okay." Jake wisphers, but Billy seems to notice, as a growl rips from him.

"Leah!" Rosie, screams as she begins to struggle to escape me. I am beginning to worry. "Jake, do something! You're the alpha, command her to return or something." I know, he doesn't like to take their free will, but something drastic has to be done. "Here." He says as he hands Billy back to me, and walks to the bedroom. In seconds, he returns in wolf form, and takes off running to the woods. Struggling to hold the squirming twins, I lose my grip on Billy, and he shifts, as he falls to the ground. Rosie, just continues to wail. "Billy! Come back!" I scream, as I chase after him. This couldn't be happening. I watch as my little cub disappear into the woods, I just hope Jake can catches him. With Rosie tightly against, my chest, I rush into the woods after him. "Billy!" I scream, but there is no sign of him. "Billy!" I continue to scream, as I scour the area. He couldn't have gotten that far. "Jake!" I scream for him, hoping he is within ear shot. In seconds he appears. "What is it?" "It's Billy, he shifted and he disappeared into the woods I can't find him." I sob uncontrolably. "How could you let this happen?!" He screams at me. "Just find Billy!" I scream back.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Night had been to set, and still there was no sign of my little Billy. Not even the slightest trace of a scent could be found. It was as if he had vanished. With the enlisted help of Jake's Pack, with the exception of Leah, Sam's pack, and my family we scoured the woods. "This doesn't make sense. He couldn't of vanished." I sob as I clench Rosie tighter. She still cries out for Leah, but not quite as often. "Baby don't worry we will find him. I promise." Jake says as he wraps his arms around me and tries to soothe me. I know he sick with worry too, but he want let it show. "You don't think that someone took him do you?" I ask, he just stares at me with puzzled look on his face. "I don't think so, there is no unfamiliar scent." He says, as I can tell he is really pondering the . "I'm going to phase, and talk to the guys." He says as he kisses my cheek, and rushes behind a tree. Moments later a large russet wolf appears, and disappears into the woods. My eyes follow him as he vanishes into the shadows. Alone at the edge of the woods, I listen to search party, praying that something will turn up soon. I want my baby boy back.

Time passed slowly, and night gave way to day. The rare sunny day of La Push, brought with it no comfort. Still nothing. Billy was gone, and we there was nothing that we could do. We had no idea where he was, or if he was safe. Every inch of the woods, between La Push and Forks, had been combed over. This was all my fault, I should of had a tighter grasp on my him. I watched, as everyone slowly made their way back to the packs were exhausted, and we needed to regroup and come up any possibilities that could explain his strange disappearance. Luckily Rosie, had finally cried her sleep a few hours ago. Right now, at least she is at peace. She is the only one. "Anything?" I ask, already knowing the answer. They all just shook their heads, and my heart sank. "Oh God!" I wail loudly, as Jake walks up and takes me in his arms. My body is ready to collapse, for everything is just to overwhelming. "Why don't we take shifts, and continue to search the woods?" Sam suggest as he fights the exhaustion. "What good will that do? I mean we looked over every square inch of the woods between here and Forks, and there is nothing." Embry says. He has a valid point. "We will continue to looking, until we find something." He orders, his Alpha voice ringing loud and full of authority. Embry just cast eyes towards the ground, grumbles something barely audible.

"Let's just review. He just began to tremble and you lose your grip on him, and phases and runs." Sam says, as I nod. "Are you sure that there isn't something your forgetting. Something that your mind might be blocking from you?" He ask, but there was nothing to add. "Sam...." I pause for a moment as my mind flickers to the events of yesterday. "What is it Nessie?" "Well yesterday, before we called the meeting, Billy was growling as soon as Calvin set foot in door. We thought after he ran to the edge of the woods, that there was something or someone that we couldn't see was behind bizzare behavior. What if it was Calvin, that he was really growling at?" "What does that have to do with anything?" Emmett asks the question that everyone was wondering. "Well we know that Calvin doesn't really accept the mythological world we live in, what if it is more to it than that? What if he hates it with a passion? He could act on it." Everyone just stares at me. "Ness, that absurd. Calvin may have a hard time accepting our world, but he wouldn't do anything." Seth says, defending his future brother-n-law.

I know he was right, but I needed someone to blame. "Jake, why don't you take Nessie and Rosie back to the house, and we will take first patrol." My dad suggest. Jake nods in agreement. "My pack will patrol on the second round, and Sam will take the last." Everyone nods and begins to disperse. "Ness, don't worry we will find him." Seth says as he hugs me and then turns to head to his place. Arianna, I knew would be waiting for him. "Come on lets get her into a proper bed." Jake says as he kisses Rosie head. She looks so peaceful, just like her daddy when she sleeps. Hand in hand Jake and I walk back to Seth's slowly.

* * *

Sleep evades me, as I continue to worry about Billy. Rosie, is back to crying for Leah, and I finally feel the bitter sting of failure. I failed to keep my son safe, and I failed to be able to console my daughter. I am a failure as a mother. "Don't think that." Jake says, as I realize that my hand is on his arm. "Ness, you didn't fail. We knew that our children wouldn't technically be normal, and under the circumstances I say you are doing a great job. How did we know that Billy would phase at 2 months old.?" Jake says. "Come on Jake, our son is missing and our daughter is crying for another woman. I failed." "Baby, you didn't fail." He says as he wraps his arms around me. "Has anyone found anything yet?" I ask, hoping that I had missed something. "Not yet, but don't worry we will find him." He says as he kisses me. "No now!" Rosie screams out her voice full of authority like Jake's Alpha voice. We turn and stare at her. She is in her play pen, staring out the window. "I said now!" She screams again, as small snarl rips from her. "Rosie, who are talking too?" Jake ask, as we inch closer, as we try not to startle her.

Another snarl rips from her, as she now trembles. "I said now!" She screams. Her eyes begin to darken as anger begins to snake it way through my little girl. "Rosie, Angel, who are you talking to?" She just ignores us. "This is my last warning!" She yells, her eyes almost black in color. To be honest, it kind of frightens me to see her like this. I look at Jake, who is completely stunned too. "Rosie!" Jake says loudly, using his Alpha voice to snap her out of her trance. "Daddy." She says innocently, as she finally turns to look at us, her eyes almost back to blue. "Baby girl who were you talking to?" "Billy." His name coming from her lips, nearly sent me into shock. "Where is he?" I ask, as I control my emotions. "He is at home." "What?!" I screech, as the room begins to spin. There is no way, my baby boy is back in North Carolina. "You mean, he is at Charlie's?" Jake ask, but she shakes her head no. "At Aunt Rachael and Uncle Paul's house?" Which was actually was Jake old home. Again she shakes her head no. "Grandpa Eddie and Grandma Bella?" He ask, again the answer was no. "He is back at our house?" She shakes her head yes, "But he won't come back. He won't listen to me." She says, as she picks up her favorite stuffed animal. It is a white wolf cub.

My head continues to spin. "We've gotta go, he can't be there alone.!" I says as I rush to my feet. "He's not alone." She says as she strokes the tiger. "What? Who is with him?" I ask as I steady my swaying body. She just shrugs. "Is it Leah?" I ask, she shakes no. "Is it someone you know?" She just sits there and continues to pet her toy. "Rosie, who is with your brother?" She just sits there quietly. That was it, I take off out the door, running as fast as I could. North Carolina, maybe clear across the country, but I would be there in no time. I had to see my baby, and make sure he is ok.

Just as I hit the edge of the woods, I run face first into what felt like a boulder. Glancing up from the ground, I see Emmett, standing over me offering his hand. Grabbing his hand, I pull myself up. "Whoa Ness, where were you going in such a hurry?" "Back to North Carolina, Billy is there?" He just looks at me, he is beyond confuse. "What you mean?" "Billy is at the house. Rosie was ordering him to come back, but he won't, and there is someone with him." I say as I try to push pass him. "Ness, are you sure? I mean there is no way that Billy could have made it that far already." "Yes." I say as I place my hand his cheek, and show him what Rosie had told us. His eyes widen, as everything finally make sense. "What about Jake and Rosie?" He says, as my hands falls from his cheek. "Unh?" "What about Jake and Rosie? You can't leave them behind?" Emmett repeats.

"Jake, can catch up to me. I've gotta get Billy!" I scream, as I try to push him out of the way. He doesn't budge. "Ness, come on calm down." He says as he grabs my arm. "Emmett, I can't calm down until I've got Billy in my arms." "Ness, you won't make to North Carolina , in your condition."

"My condition?" I ask, as I look him in the eyes. For a split second something flickers in them, and it scares me. "Emmett." I gulp, as I back away. "Yes Ness." He says his voice low and eerie. I freeze, ignoring my instinct to flee. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine. Are you? You look a little scared." he says as he begins to inch closer. Behind me I hear, a low growl. "Back away from her. I'm warning you Emmett." Jake says, as he begins to tremble. "Bring it mutt." Emmett says as he crouches down defensively. In seconds I hear shredding of clothes. Turning my attention toward Jake, I watch as he lunges at Emmett. "No!" I scream, but my warning comes to late.

* * *

More twists and turns are on the way. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Like always I love to hear opinions and if there are any suggestions you would like to share; feel free to share.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"No!" I scream, as everything happens so fast. Emmett and Jake launch at each other colliding in mid-air. Growls and snarls rip from both of them as they claw, ripping flesh. "Stop it! Jake! Emmett! Stop!" They ignore my plead, in the distance I can hear the others approaching, but there wasn't enough time for other to aid me in stopping this quarrel. Grabbing both guys, I try to pull them apart. "Jake! Emmett!" I scream, as I wiggle in between them. "Jake!" Sam yells, as Esme yells for Emmett. They ignore them too. Jasper begin to calm the area, but it was now useless, all the damage was done. Emmett's right arm was in three pieces on the ground and poor Jake, had many deep cuts. "What the hell is going on?" Carlisle ask, anger radiating through him. Something, I had never seen before. "Well?" He asked again as he turned his attention to me, seeing that neither of the guys would speak me. "Nessie would you mind...." His voice trailing off as his finally settle on me. "Oh dear God. Nessie are you okay?" I was confused. Everyone turned their attention to me. "NessBear, oh my God, I'm so sorry." Jake began to apologize as he rushed to my side. "Ness." Emmett gasped as he rushed to my other side. "Look what you did!" Jake yelled, as he hit Emmett's hand away from me. "What I did? If you hadn't charged me I wouldn't have to defend myself." Emmett, spat back, as Carlisle came closer. "Enough you two." He said as he pulled his jacket off and pressed it my head.

"Jake take Nessie, back to Seth's house." He ordered as Jake swept off my feet. "What is going on?" I began to panic. "Nessie, you're hurt bad." He said heavily. "What are you talking about? I feel fine" I say as I press my hand to my to head. Blood gushed from the wound, but there was no pain. "It probably just looks worse than what it really is." He just shakes his head. "Ness trust me, these wounds are bad." Wounds, the word echo through my mind. How many did I have. "Wounds?" I repeat. "Yea, wounds." He repeats as he bust through the door, and lays me on the couch. Slowly the adrenaline that once surge through me, numbing my senses began to fade. Twinges and tingles jabs through various parts of me. My head, my arm, my right side, began to throb violently. Glancing at them, I felt my stomach weaking at the sight. How I didn't feel any of this was beyond my comprehension. My arm and side was nearly shredded, and blood gushed from them. I could only imagine the condition of my head.

Carlisle arrived seconds later, with his bag in tote. "Ness, you will be just fine." He assured me with a smile, but just made things worse. Pulling the needle and thread from his things, he began working. Quickly he stitched everything up, and gave me a sedative for the pain, that now encompass my entire body. "Billy." I whispered just before falling asleep.

* * *

The house had an ominous feel, as I approach it. I felt fear begin to work itself through my body, but that didn't stop me. Everything inside told to turn back, that this was trap, but I couldn't. My baby boy was in there, and I couldn't leave without him. Grasping the brass knob, I turn it, and slowly push open the large wooden door. Stepping across the threshold, I pause and reach for the light switch. Flicking it up, I let out a huff, as no lights came on. The house pitch black, except for the small amount of moonlight that streamed in from the living room window. "Billy." I called, actually expecting my darling boy to answer. Nothing. The house was silent. I surveyed the shadows, as I made my further inside. Fear pushed itself further inside me, leaving me nearly paralyzed. "Billy. Anybody." I say again, as I pause at the entrance of the hallway. Still nothing. Turning down the hall, I made my way to the second door on the left, (the nursery), and grasp the handle. Pushing the door open, I peer inside. Everything was quiet. I made my to the cribs, to make sure he wasn't asleep. Still nothing. Not so much as sign of life seem to stir from within. Turning around, I left out a scream.

"Good to see you again, Renesmee." A voice from my past said from the doorway. "You looking for this?" He said as he held Billy up. I gasped in horror. "Give me, my son." I warned as moved closer. Adrenaline began to replace fear, as made my way across the room. "Tsk tsk, not to close my sweet Nessie." His velvety voice chimed sending shivers sprinting down my spine. Stopping in my tracks, I keep my eye on my son that he dangled helplessly in front me. "You disappoint me so. Having a litter of puppies, wasn't the wisest thing." He said as he pulled Billy closer to him. "You have no idea what this will cause, my dear angel, but that will be your burden to bare. Now, this abomination sickens me, you could have the perfect child with me." He says seductively as he raises Billy closer to his face,"But you chose the mutt over me. So sorry." Lowering his head, he opens his mouth wide. "No!" I scream, as I jolt awake.

Sweat pours from me, as I sit straight up. "Easy Ness." Jake says he grabs me tightly into a hug, "It was just a dream." He tries to calm me down as tears from my eyes. "Joham has Billy." I sob into his arms. "That is impossible baby, we killed like a year ago. It was just a dream. Try to get some rest. Your parents are on their way to get Billy. Don't worry." He said stroking my back. Laying back down, I try to take his advice for my entire body still throb. Everything would be alright.

The sun poke through the curtains, making me stir. Jolting awake, I threw the covers from me, and rushed to the crib to check on little Rosie. Yet another nightmare had plague me last night. This time it was Leah, she wanted revenge on Rosie for destroying her life. I knew Leah, would never feel that way, but it still scared me. The crib was empty. "Rosie!" I scream frantically as I rushed out the door. "Chill Ness." Jake said as he I ran into him. Rosie is fine. She and Billy are in the living room with Alice and Jasper. He said, as I pushed pass him. That was the best news I had recieved all day. Running into the living room, I scooped Billy into my arms and hugged him tightly. I was the happiest that I have been in what seemed like days. My family was almost complete again. Only one keep element was still missing, Leah.

* * *

*Leah's P.O.V.*

For days, I have ran, barely even stopping to eat or sleep. None of that seemed essential anymore. My existence was gone yet again. Inside I felt a strange pull. The further I ran, the worse it became. Nearly crippling me, I collapse on the ground and phase back. Lying naked on the icy ground, I wait for the pain to subside. Staggering to my feet, I begin to back-tracking. Little by little the pain began to ease. Phasing back, I followed the pull. I couldn't ignore like I wanted to for it was to excruciating. Hours I pushed myself beyond exhaustion, letting the day fade night before I even thought about stopping. Unable to move any further, I lie down, and let my body recuperate.

Day break, I felt revived and ready to continue following the strange pull. Hours seem to fly by yet again, and before I knew it I was back in a familiar area. Most of the scents I could Identify, but some I couldn't; actually a lot of them I couldn't. The pull became stronger, as I neared the opening at the woods. The woods opened to a gravel lot, the same gravel lot where I first had my wave uneasy feeling. Night was just beginning to set, as I watched people begin to emerge from the other side of the clearing. All them seemed to to be heading to the same place. The abandon warehouse.

* * *

Like always love to hear your opinions and suggestions.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

*Leah's P.O.V*

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" I ask wanting to move closer, but I knew that wouldn't be the best idea. I had to blend in, and I couldn't do that naked. Turning back, I head back into the woods to my secret stash of clothes. Quickly grabbing, them I change and run back to the clearing, and make my way to the other side. The mass of people seemed endless, as I merge myself in with them. I could smell vampires and werewolves mingle in the crowd. Something was definitely up. Night was setting as they made our way in. Inside, A mass of people stood waiting, watching the the upper balcony for someone to appear. Their jumble conversations all seemed focus on one thing, the two new editions to the world that we lived in. Hiding in the darkest shadow along the back wall, I wait along with them. Inside something tore at me, a twinge of guilt. "Quiet! Everyone quiet!" A loud high pitch voice yells, as everyone casts their eyes upwards. Looking up, I watch as two figures slowly strode forward, the shadows slowly fleeing their bodies. I gasp, as shock ripples throughout me. _It can't be._ I think to myself as I try to regain control of my thought. Neither of them can know that I here, or everything will be comprised.

"People, people settle down." The tall, bulky russet man says, he voice loud and full of authority. "We all know why we are here. We have assemble to discuss a problem that plagues us all. As we all know just a few months ago, our world was put into grave danger. For centuries we have worked hard to keep it shrouded from those who could not and would not hear of such creatures as ourselves. Our very existence is threaten, and this can not be allowed. We must rile together, vampires, werewolves, and humans alike, to defend our way of life, and end any potential threats." He stops for a moment to let the crowd settle down. "Friends." The smaller pale man says. He seems very familiar. The last time I seen him, he was with a large group of vampires, that threaten to put an end to the last hybrid. "This will be no easy task. Those who protect these abominations, are very skilled. Do not under estimate, their abilities. Their major assets are a mind reader, a so-call psyhic, and a shielder. We must eliminate these people first in order to stand a better fighting chance. After these three are eliminate, all they will have is brute strength and skill. Seeing all of you here, leaves me no doubt that we can save our world from exposure." He says his red eyes, filled with hatred.

Just as we are about to turn to leave the door burst opens, and a large pale man in a long black cloak comes rushing in. "I have found them!" He shouts excitedly. "They are in the small town of Marshville, North Carolina." I glance back up to the balcony and watch as happiness wash over the once enemies faces. "Good job!" The pale one yells to the man in the cloak. "Now that we know where they are, we will attack in month. Our greatest defense will the element of surprise." He says as he wave for dismissal. As the crowd exits, I join them, hiding within their mass.

"Halt!" Someone yells, causing the crowd to jerk to a stop and turn around. "In our midst is a spy." We all gasp, but only I gasp in fear. Everyone watches as the guards rummage through the crowd searching for the spy, searching for me. In a matter of seconds, I am surrounded. My heart begins to race, and fear now grips me. I can feel my strong, slender body now beginning to tremble, threatening to phase. "Come with us." One of them says sternly as they begin forcing me through the crowd. Stopping beneath the balcony, they force me to my knees. "This is the spy." They announce. Casting my eyes upward, I meet the gaze of the man I thought I once love. He looks down, anger and astonishment fill his eyes. "Leah." My name escapes his lips. I cast my eyes away from his, and struggle against the guards. "You know what we must do?" The another man says with no hint of mercy in his voice. "Yeah, she must be eliminated." He replies.

"Sam, you can't do this! You know that they are harmless! It is just fear talking!" I begin pleading but no one will hear it. The crowd begins to gather around chanting for my demise. I can't let this be the end, my pack and family must know. I continue to struggle unable to break free, as the crowd tightens in a circle around me. Their chants growing louder. With my heart racing, I can feel my body tremble violently. The only hope I have left is to phase.

My body begins to trembles violently as I let snarls and growls rip from me. Slowly the guards back up, releasing their grips on me. My clothes begin to shred, fabric falling down around my feet, and my muscle and tendons stretch to accommodate the beast within. Just as I the transformation is about complete I feel a sharp blow on the back of my head. Immediately I fall to the ground. "Leah, I'm sorry, but..." He says as he strikes again, "But I have to do it." The pain is intolerable, as I stagger back to my feet. I try to phase again, but he continuously knocks me to the ground. "Just stay down, please." He begs, I want to answer his plead, but my survival instinct is to strong. One last time I attempt to phase. Raising the staff high, he hits me one last time, and I collapse. The world turns black, and I know the fates had accomplished what they wanted my life to be.

* * *

*Nessie's P.O.V.*

"I wish I knew why and how Billy went back to North Carolina." I say as snuggle up to Jake. Both kids were asleep in the pen, and Seth and Arianna were out on date, so the house was ours for the night. "I don't know baby," He said, as pulls me even closer and begins to nibble on my ear. It was very distracting, but what a distraction. Since we had the kids we've barely had time for each other, and I was definitely missing my husband. Relaxing, I turned to face him, and ours lips meet. The shocking tingle pulses through entire body, and I begin to get lost in wave of almost forgotten emotion. Slowly I feel my body recline back, and until I'm lying on the couch. For a split a second I'm in a complete state of euphoria, until something calls me back to reality.

Wailing. Did she have to wail now? In a huff, I shove Jake off me, and make my way to the bedroom. In her crib, stood trembling and crying uncontrollably. "Shh. Shh, baby girl. What's wrong?" She just wails and stare vacantly out of the window. "Rosannah Ayrabella Black, what's wrong?" I ask again as pick her up. Slowly vision begin to form in my mind. I can see a blur of people gathering around a shadowy figure. Then all goes black. "Baby girl, what was that?" "Leah." She wails. "Jake, get in here." I yell frantically. quickly he rushes into the room. "What?" "It's Leah. Rosie thinks something has happened to Leah." He comes to my side and takes her from me. "It's okay, Leah is fine." It tries to console our inconsolable daughter.

Hours pass, and she continues to cry. Lucky enough she is gowing tired, and it won't be long before she cries herself to sleep. I never knew that Leah leaving would have such an impact on our children, especially Rosie. She always has a distant look on her face, and know she is wailing for hours. "Jake, your the alpha, make Leah come back. Our children can't endure her absent much longer." He just shake his head. "Nessie, I'm not going to force her to come back. She will return when she is ready. She needs time to heal." Jake sighs, as he pulls me closer. "You know, both kids are finally asleep again, and we sort left off right about here." He says as he tightens his grip around my waist and pulls me closer. Bending down he kiss my ear and trails to my neck. "Yea, I guess it was right about there." I sigh.

The next morning, was like almost every other morning. Rain poured from the sky, as fog began to lower itself to the ground. The kids were still asleep, and Jake and I still cuddled togehter. Something felt a little off, like in the air hung an omen. I tried to fight the feeling, but it just linger nearly driving me crazy. Cuddling closer to Jake, I tried to salvage a few more minutes of sleep, but like always something interupted me. It was growling, coming from the room next us. "Great." I mumble as I throw the covers off me. Walking down to the next room, I carefully open the door. Peeking inside, I see a little blur of white run pass. He begins to growl and snarl rip form. "William Masen Black, phase back." I hear Rosie command, and I watch as he begins to tremble, and there before me I watch my son phase. He sitting by the window. Small growls and snarls continue to come from him. Opening the door, I quickly move inside and shut the door. "What is going in here?" They turn and stare at me without so much as uttering a word.

"Billy, phase bad guy near." Rosie says innocently. With my mouth agape, my mind tries to process everything. "Jake." I scream frantically. In the other room, the sound of him hitting the floor, and then door swinging open. "What is babe?" "Billy phased because someone is near." I replied, he just looks at me confused. "What?" "A few minutes ago, I saw hear Billy growling and I came to check it out. When I opened the door, I saw a blur of white run pass me, and then I heard Rosie command him to phase back, and he did. After I saw him phase I came in to see what was going on. That is when Rosie told me that Billy phased because a bad guy was near." He just rolled his eyes. "There is no danger, I will check everything out and prove to y'all that it is just the work over active imaginations." Jake says as he rushes out the door. Moments later he returns. "Nothing, Not even so much as an unfamiliar scent." He scoffs. Jake was right maybe it was an over-active imaginations. Stress was probably being the leading factor in everything.

* * *

Night began to set, as I realize what day tomorrow finally was. With everything that was happening, I had nearly forgotten that tomorrow Seth and Arianna was going to tie the knot. Jake and I finished dressing the kids, as we all ready ourselves for the rehearsal and the dinner to follow. To bad Leah, was going to miss her brother's wedding. Though they had their moments, they were the closest siblings that I knew. They would walk through fire for each other. "You ready to go?" Jake asked from the door way. I nodded, and walked over to him. "I already got the kids in their car seats." He said as he wrapped his arm around me.

The rehearsal was beautiful. Everything was perfect. Too bad we couldn't say the same for the dinner. It all started out lovely, everyone sat talking and congratulating the almost newlyweds. We even told embarrassing stories about them. Everyone was happy and laughing until something that not even Alice could foretell happened.

* * *

Like always I love to hear opinions and suggestions.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

Renesemee POV

"Am I late?" A scratchy voice said from behind me. Turning around, I heard Arianna begin to squeal with excitement. "Oh my God, Calvin you're here." "You think I would actually miss my only sister's wedding?" "I'm just so glad you're here." I turned back around in my chair and caught Seth's eyes, as they fell. I could tell that he was beyond upset. He really wanted Leah to be here. "Hey Seth man." Calvin said as he walked up behind, him and grabbed his shoulder. I watched as he tensed up. "Hey glad you see made it." Seth said, as he pushed away from the table. "Will you excuse me for a minute." He said as he threw his napkin on his table, and stormed out. "Geez, what is with him?" Arianna said as her eyes followed Seth. "So where have you been?" She said as she turned her attention back to Calvin. Taking a seat next to Billy, he took a deep breath. "Well, that is actually a long story." A small chuckle escaped. "Ness, I'm going to check on Seth." Jake whispered, as I nodded in acknowledgment.

Calvin waited until Jake had left, before continuing his story. "You see, I left because I really couldn't come to grip with everything. I figured that if I gave myself time away from all of it, I could learn to handle it. I decided that I would head back to home to North Carolina, to visit mom." "You didn't tell her did you?" Arianna, interupted. "Of course not." "So where was I. Oh yeah, I visited mom. When, I got to home, mom wasn't there. The house was completely empty. The only thing left was dust bunnies and this undescribable omnious feeling. It felt as though I was being stalked. Looking around the house, I try to find the source of my fear, but there is nothing. Turning to leave the house, I run into this brick building of man. He was wearing a long black cloak, and his eye were crimson." "Liar!" Rose yells, as we gasp.

Turning to look at Rosie, I see her hands are clenched tightly into little fists. Her eyes are beginning to fill with tears and she is now beginning to tremble. "What you say sweetie?" "Liar!" She screams again as she hits her fist on the table. Calvin eyes widen at first, then narrows as he glares at my daughter. "What you mean?" "Calvin is liar. He bad man!" She wails, as she begins a tempertantrum. The whole restraunt stops to look at the commotion. Billy begins to tremble, I know that he is ready to phase. "Bad man!" Rosie, continues to scream. I try to quiet her but it doesn't work. Billy trembles more violently. "Arianna, can you help me for a minute?" "Don't look at me I'm not touching your demon spawn." She says, as I glare at her. I wonder if Seth knew what kind of woman she really was, or did the imprint blind him?

"Please, be quiet baby." I plead as I am approached by the manager. "M'am if you can get your children under control, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He said politely. I just nodded, as I picked up Rosie. Her wailing stops, as I sit her down on the floor, so I can grab Billy. As I reach to pick up Billy, Rose bolts. She runs over, to Calvin and begins hitting and bitting him. "You, bad man. You hurt Leah." She screams between bites." "Get off me you damn brat." Calvin wails as he hits her. She falls to the floor, blood beginning to gush from a wound, I haven't seen yet but can smell. Just as I pick up Billy, he quit trembling and phases right there in the restraunt. Everyone has now seen it, this was definitely going to make headlines, in La Push and Forks. Our secret was now out. "Jake!" I scream, as I see them walking around the corner. Both of them coming running over.

"What the hell is going on Ness?" Jake screams at me, as I try to handle Billy. "Rosie, said Calvin was the bad guy liar, and began attacking him. Calvin hit Rosie, and she fell to the floor, and then Billy phased. " I said in one breath, as I watch as Jake began to tremble. "He did what to Rosie?" Jake asked through clenched teeth. His fist clenched tightly beside his side, he walked around to the table to Calvin. "What did you do to my daughter?" "Look man, that child of yours attacked me first." Calvin said as he held his hands up. "You need to learn to discipline them better, maybe then they can behave properly in public. But I guess they need a real man to teach them that instead of some filthy mutt." That was it, Jake's final straw. In less than a blink of an eye, he drew back and hit Calvin square in the face. The restruant was quiet as they continued to watch the chaotic scene unfold. You could hear the shattering of bones in Calvin's face as the punch landed. Stumbling backwards, Calvin flips over his chair and hits his head hard on the chair behind his.

"Okay, everyone freeze." We heard a husky voice say loudly. Turning toward the entrance, we see the police standing there. Grandpa Charlie is more than disappointed. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, what is going on here." "Hi Grandpa Charlie, I say sheepishly, as I tighten my grip on Billy. Jake walks over picks up little Rosie, and she finally quit crying. "Can I just explain it to you somewhere besides here?" "At the station. I want everybody to come with me." We all followed him outside, to the squad of police cars waiting on us. "This is so cool, I get to ride in the back of a police car." Seth says enthusiatically. "Shut up." The rest of us say in unison.

The station was quiet like always. "So you mind telling me what happened tonight at Cafe LeRuse." He said as he took his seat behind a large wooden desk, and motion for his deputies to leaves. "Well Grandpa, we were all doing good, until Calvin returned." I told him everything. He just shook his head. "Renesmee," I hate when people use my full name. "What are people going to think, and how do you explain a mere toddler phasing into a wolf?" "I don't know, we have never encountered this problem. We can talk to Sam, to see what he says in case something like this happen."Well you better do something and quick." He said as he stood up. "You know that the restraunt is pressing charges for destroying their property and causing havoc." "I kinda already guessed that. How much do we owe?" "It's not quite that simple, I going to have to arrest you and Jake for tonight, unless you post bail." "What," I scream, "Arrest me and Jake?" "Afraid so sweetie." He said as he motioned for me to follow him to a cell. There he read me my rights before I entered, and then he found Jake and did the same thing. "It won't be that bad, it is only night in jail, and I'm sure Seth will look after little Rosie and Billy." Charlie says as he looks at Seth. "Yea sure. Everything will be okay." Seth says as he walks over and picks up the twins.

The night passed slowly, and sleep evaded both Jake and I as we discussed the events over past weeks. Maybe the kids were picking up on something. Maybe there is something going that we don't know about it. "What are going to do?" I asked as I looked deep into Jake's eyes. They were filled with worry and confusion. His emotions matched mine. "I don't know." He says as he pulls me onto his lap and tightly wraps his arms around me. "But we will figure something out." He says as he presses his lips gently against mine.

"Ok, you are free to go." We heard one of the deputy says as we pulled away. The door rattled opened, and we left and headed home. First we had to check on the kids, and then get some sleep. There was no way that we could handle anything if we were to tired to fully understand what was happening in the first place.


End file.
